


Learning

by Always_Stargate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Addition, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Stargate/pseuds/Always_Stargate
Summary: What else did Urgo learn being in the heads of SG-1? Here is what he might have learnt about my favourite UST pair. I'm trying to be quite true to the characters at the time this episode was set.





	1. First Jack

Urgo felt like he had worked these humans out. Their dynamic was most interesting as a group but as individuals they were fascinating. He had started with Teal’c but found he could only Kel’no’reem and muck around in the gym for so long. Teal’c was quiet and…stoic. That was the word. But mostly just boring.

Samantha had been next but Urgo was still trying to work out what to do after he had hurt her with the hot coffee thing. I mean she had tried to shut him down with that mean machine and they didn’t know he was still around at this point. As much as he wanted to talk to them properly, he needed some more time. Maybe he should go eat pie with Colonel O’Neill like Samantha had suggested.

Jack wasn’t in the commissary though, he was in a bed on base. He was asleep and his mind was pretty dull right now. Perhaps Urgo could try and wake him up. Urgo moved around in Jack’s mind and poked at different thoughts and memories. There was lots of thought taken up with fighting and shooting, surviving and pain. These looked fast and scary and Urgo tried to explore them but Jack resisted very strongly. It was like a door was slammed in his face and it made Urgo huff.

Next he moved onto exploring something called hockey. It made Jack feel excitement and elation. There were memories of the feeling Jack would get being on the ice first thing in the morning on an outdoor rink. The crisp air, the freedom and ease at which he could move around and at such speed. Urgo liked the look of hockey but Jack’s memories got caught up replaying an accident where Jack had his knees all but smashed in what was supposed to be a friendly neighbourhood match.

Urgo then found thoughts about fishing. Jack seemed to desire to go away to a cabin that looked very boring. Jack thought about sitting on a dock and fishing. Whatever that was. Jack felt content at the tranquility and ability to slow down. Urgo searched the reaches of the area visible in Jack’s mind as he dreamt but it was quiet and still and Jack just sat there. The peace was broken moments later when a voice called out from the cabin to Jack. Urgo couldn’t place the voice but it made Jack’s heart race and his thoughts turned to physical contact with a woman. Urgo tried to understand but Jack’s mind showed a variety of scenes where Jack had his mouth on a woman’s mouth. Their arms were wrapped around one another and their bodies pressed together as their tongues danced. Kissing. That was what Jack’s mind told Urgo it was called.

In Jack’s mind, kissing brought up better feelings than a good tasting pie. There were tingles through his lips, he seemed to enjoy taking deep breaths and inhaling the smell of this woman. His hands moved over her back and down her arms and there seemed to be satisfaction at this action causing her to get goosebumps. The way the woman gasped in the kiss made Jack’s pants feel tight.

Urgo knew that males and females were different as he had picked that up from what he had observed of their physical appearance and some of their socialization but he didn’t know how deep these differenced went. Jack’s mind moved the scenario to the bedroom and now both Jack and the woman were naked. They were laying on the bed with Jack on top of the woman and they were still kissing but now Jack’s hands moved over her chest, no breasts, and down her legs. In Jack’s mind the woman responded with gasps and groans and these seemed to spur him on. A few times the voice of the woman sounded familiar and her hair was blonde in colour when her face wasn’t blurred out.

Urgo was confused by the woman as she was incomplete. He felt like he knew her but none of the women in Jack’s mind seemed to fit properly. There were many tall, trim and blonde women he had known over the years but Jack’s feelings for them seemed locked away even from Jack.

Jack’s penis was now long and thick and it seemed to seek the woman’s body. Between her legs were short blonde curls and moisture that when Jack saw it, it made him groan. Jack’s mind raced through scenes of him with his face between the woman’s legs, his tongue out and his finger buried in her wetness. He seemed to be trying to build up her noises and groans until she screamed out and her body shook. Jack seemed pleased and then he used his penis between her legs in long powerful thrusts.

The scene was starting to fade away as Jack was coming out of sleep. Urgo had been so focused on Jack's dreams that he hadn’t been paying attention to his physical body. As Jack woke Urgo could feel him trying to ignore and push away the thoughts from his dreams. Urgo could tell that Jack was uncomfortable with his enlarged penis and there was pain involved. Jack seemed to be battling with himself about whether he could just ignore the erection or if he needed to deal with it. 

In the end a hot shower won out and as Jack cleaned himself with soapy bubbles, he started to touch and stroke his penis. Long and slow at first, pulling and squeezing himself as he thought about the way a beautiful blue dress sat across full breasts. He thought about a woman with a mid-drift tank top as she pressed her body to his and kissed him roughly. He thought about a woman with only a blanket covering her, with her breasts peeking out over the top and as she sat up, a long expanse of creamy pale skin.

Jack neared his climax and his strokes had become shorter and rougher. His back was arched and his face was down as the hot water cascaded around his face and down his back. Jack held himself tightly as he climaxed and his body slowed down and calmed.

Urgo had never expected such excitement to occur. He would be sorting through this experience for hours to come and picking apart all the nuances. One this was for sure though, Jack had used many thoughts of Samantha and now he felt dreadful for it. Urgo searched Jack’s mind and found a brief thought about regulations and command structures but Jack’s brain blanked it out and pushed it away.

Urgo understood now that Jack seemed to crave the physical experience from his dreams with Samantha, but this was wrong for some reason. In the quiet of his own circuits, Urgo analysed all that he had experienced. It was wonderful all the feelings he had been able to experience. Jack was in a bad mood for the rest of the day and seemed to take it out on a handheld device called a Game Boy. Urgo needed to get back to Samantha and see if she too had these sorts of thoughts about Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who have commented and left kudos so far. I've made some grammatical changes to this first chapter and another is on its way.


	2. Sam too???

Urgo found Samantha working away. She had been awake for many hours and was sipping away at luke-warm coffee. Sam resisted the urge to go find hot coffee as she was keen to keep her mind busy. Being confined to the base was both tiresome and an opportunity she wasn’t going to let go.

Urgo tried many times to distract Samantha, to make her think of Jack but her mind was disciplined and focused. She clung to numbers and the thrill of the work she finally had time to complete.

Urgo was not made to be patient. He wondered if it was a design flaw much like he knew the rest of his personality was an error to his creator. Urgo looked through Samantha’s mind and found glimpses of other interests. Urgo liked the look of something shiny and metallic, it went fast when Samantha sat atop of it and the wind raced around her. There was a fleeting feeling of freedom and a quickening pulse but Samantha seemed determined to shut down any distractions.

Urgo gave up and went back to Jack and the Gameboy as that seemed to at least bring up feelings of delight and joy. He kept checking in on Samantha but she was stubborn and barely even listened when the Doctor lady…Janet came to check on her and make sure she ate. Urgo noticed brief disappointment that Janet wasn’t someone else and it didn’t take him much prodding in her brain to determine that she missed when Jack would come check on her, bring her coffee or blue jello.

Urgo was determined not to give up on searching through Samantha’s mind. He craved more experiences like what he had with Jack. Urgo was bored and busy mulling over everything he had seen with Jack, he almost missed Janet urging Samantha to have a shower and get some rest.

Samantha’s feet almost dragged as she took herself to the women’s locker room. She was tired from pushing herself into her research and experiments while on down time and she was only allowing herself minimal sleep to stop from going stir-crazy. Urgo knew all this as Samantha thought about how nice a hot shower would feel.

Urgo had not spent much time with any of these humans as they bathed…or rather showered. Urgo had been given the impression that showers where simply a transaction about getting clean and were very boring. Then he had been in Jack’s mind and felt the way Jack’s skin responded to the heat of the water as he pleasured himself.

Samantha was now undressed and wrapped in her towel. Her skin prickled at the loss of her clothes in the cold bathroom and the anticipation of a restorative shower. Samantha stood under the water and slowly increased the heat of the water as her skin adjusted to the hot temperature. Samantha started by grabbing her razor and shaving her legs. As she bent down and moved the razor from her ankle to her thigh, her other hand moved over her skin and she felt desire start to pool in her belly. She moved quickly and stood up under the hot spray allowing it to cascade over her face.

She squeezed some liquid soap onto her hands, rubbed them together to create bubbles and then started to move her hands over her skin. Down her arms and across her chest. Her touch was gentle and tentative as it ignited more desire within her.

Urgo used some of what he had learnt from Jack and urged Samantha to use her thumb nail across her nipple. The brief pain she experienced did not compare to the lightening that shot straight to Samantha’s groin. There was a different wetness that started to pool between her legs and Sam’s cheeks flushed as her arousal increased.

Urgo pressed in Samantha’s mind for thoughts of Jack and he felt her resist. As she continued to move her hands over her body, cleaning and teasing her breasts and stomach, Samantha started to imagine that her hands were not her own. She pressed harder and imagined a stronger touch and calloused hands.

As Samantha moved backwards out of the spray, her bum and her back touched the cold tiles of the shower wall. Samantha’s skin reacted immediately and her mind jumped to a memory of being bone cold and feeling helpless as she clung to her commanding officer, refusing to abandon him. She remembered him joking about his sidearm even as their fate seemed sealed and all hope seemed lost. There was a thrill as she thought about Jack being able to get an erection even when it was so devastatingly cold.

She thought of another time he held her close when they thought Daniel had died and realized they had left him behind. She remembered the way his arms clung to her and she breathed deeply and his smell calmed her down. 

Urgo sought more stolen moments between Samantha and Jack. He found a long list of glances that made her pulse quicken and her clitoris tingle. The thrill looking into his eyes, seeing them smile, the mischievous twinkle as he looked at her with appreciation. The rawness as he clung to her after she saved him from Hathor. The confusion when she ‘technobabbled’ or he was confronted with the knowledge of alternate reality versions of themselves.

Samantha felt the blush shoot up between her breasts as it creeped up her neck and stained her cheeks. Her hand moved lower and she tentatively touched her folds. She felt a pang of guilt as she imagined Jack being the one to touch her but she felt too far gone in her desire. 

Samantha increased the heat of the shower and squatted down so she could open herself up to deeper discovery and she closed her eyes. She imagined herself straddled atop of Jack as he sat on the edge of a bed. He looked at her with awe and hunger. He smirked at her and her fingers were coated in her own wetness.

Urgo urged Samantha on as she thrusted her fingers deep within herself and she imagined herself impaled on Jack’s long firm penis. Samantha touched herself so that she could feel the buildup of her climax. Her fingers buried deep as she used the edge of her hand to stimulate her clitoris. 

Samantha clawed at her breasts as she needed to be touched. She felt a frantic need to push herself over the edge as the heat on her back from the shower wrapped her in warmth. Samantha’s brain went white as she blanked on all coherent thought and her body started to shudder. 

Samantha dropped to her knees as she came down from the euphoric high. She felt a tear run down her face as she realized the mental line she had crossed. Urgo felt overwhelmed by the guilt of what he had pressed Samantha to do and he tried to help her clear her mind and place her thoughts back behind the mental walls he had helped to tear down.

Urgo found that he cared for Samantha and as he rebuilt the walls around her desires for Jack he stimulated her curiosity and opened her mind to understanding part of her research that had been eluding her. Sam felt the surge of purpose and inspiration. She quickly got dressed and returned to her lab to start an experiment before she went to rest in her base quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about what Urgo might have discovered for so long and I am excited to have been able to share this.


End file.
